Safehaven (minecraft server)
Safehaven is a Minecraft server which is owned by BrainiacGuy. BrainiacGuy (called Brain on the server) has had a really bad host for the server (creeperhost) and a lot of players wanted to get a new one. Many months later, Brain posted on the Safehaven website titled "The biggest secret ever" and this was his post: Are you ready for the most secretly secret of all of secretdom O_OPrepare yourself ---- Storytime Yes we are no longer on creeperhost. But we don't have a new host. Actually, BrainiacGuy bought a server and is running it in his bedroom o_o I bought the server for $750 and it was shipped to my house. Without an operating system or anything. So then BrainiacGuy had to magically become a tech wizard and learn the ins and outs of servers. I had to do all this black magic with this usb drive and make it "bootable" and then download the Centos operating system minimal file from a mirror thingy and then i plugged that into the server (which did nothing at all.... black console screen thing). Then I had to get the BIOS settings to allow the server to boot from the usb thingy (this took an eternity). Then I had to make the server realize it actually has a hard drive (what are this!?! hard drive >_>). And then i installed all these package thingies and set them all up and had to poke the routers firewall thinger so that you can all connect :3. And I had to a tarball file and then zip them with gzip and then upload them to the new server (hours and hours). Then I had to unzip and untar all of them and update everything (or try to) and fix some bugs. Then I had to download teh javaz and then setup all the screens for the servers (there's like 20 of them x-x) and then I had to start it all up and well here we are xD. So yeah now the server is a lot closer than before ;) We got to know each other very well. It gets freaking loud if it ever overheats or if you take the top off (it hasn't yet though... only when it boots up) Its like a freaking jet engine in my room Ermahgerd What is this new server? Is it good? It has a one year warranty incase it decides to explode and kill me in my sleep. It is a Dell PowerEdge 2950 G3 server with TWO 3.16 Quad-core Intel Xeon Processors (X5460) each with a 12MB cache. It has 16 GB of RAM. It has one 146 GB 15k RPM 6Gbps SAS hard drive. It has (pointless) SAS 6/iR SAS/SATA RAID 0,1 (i had like 3 hard drives but none of them turned out to be compatible so the raid doesn't even matter gerd). Overall its a lot better than the other server.... the other one had 1 processor and this one has 2 xD This server has twice as much RAM as well. Why didn't you tell us this! Why didn't I tell you :3? Because if I told you , all of you would just be LOOKING for lag. Like your leedle minds would already be thinking that this is going to be awful and omfg why would he do that hes officially crazy this is going to suck i hate my life blah blah blah omg lag omfg lag lag lag lag laggy fsbgyr. So I told you it was a majestical new host that was much better :3. And then I asked you if it was better and you said it was ;P Why did you go buy a $750 server We had a lot of extra money from donations. And you probably know that I use all of the money for the server (no profit er anything like that). So I thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and buy the server instead of continuing to pay a host hundreds of dollars a month to run it for me. And I like servers so I thought it would be fun to poke and tinker with (it was O_O ME GUSTA). So now we basically only have to pay for the website and buycraft which is about $15 a month combined, as well as about $100 for the keyboard and mouse and power surge protector (we had an old mouse and keyboard but they don't work with this ;/) which I have to pay back. So now we shouldn't have to worry about the server ever getting shutdown because of funds! What will you do with the money that will probably accumulate from donations now? The more people donate, the more I can advertise. The more I advertise, the more people join. The more people join, the more donors we will have (if you say that x/100 people who join end up staying and donating). The more donations we get, the more I can advertise. Its an endless cycle xD We advertise with banner ad things which link to the website when they are clicked. So far: 162,168 views 40,008 unique views 336 clicks 305 unique clicks and 20$ spent (This is over about 1 month so far... since like December 2013) ---- The only known users from this wiki that go on Safehaven is L0laStarr and Master Bravenwolf. The server I.P. is mc.safehavencloud.com and the website is http://www.safehavencloud.com/.